The Transmutation of Slytherin
by PhantomShadowCat
Summary: In the summer holiday before Harry Potter's 5th year, Severus Snape acquires a familiar that will shake the very foundations of Hogwarts and change the course of wizarding history, forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Transmutation of Slytherin **

By PhantomShadowCat

**Summary:** In the summer holiday before Harry Potter's 5th year, Severus Snape acquires a familiar that will shake the very foundations of Hogwarts and change the course of wizarding history, forever.

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Companion **

It all began in the summer holidays before Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Head of Slytherin House was walking along Knockturn Alley. He had a scowl on his face, which wasn't particularly uncommon. However, this was a quite a fearsome scowl - and caused passing shoppers to quail away from him as he billowed past.

Severus had just visited 'Trewets Apothecary', which had a considerably larger range of ingredients then 'Slug & Jiggers' in Diagon Alley (and were far more discreet about what was purchased and by whom.) Only to find that they had no pygmy scales or in fact any pygmy dragon ingredients at all. This was a severe problem for Severus, he needed those scales urgently, he had quite a complicated potion brewing for Poppy, that took just over 2 months to complete, and he needed it done before the next school term. He didn't have time to start the potion again as it was only one month till September and if he didn't add those scales by the stroke of midnight tonight the whole thing would be ruined! When he had checked his ingredients store last month he hadn't done it thoroughly enough, and what he had assumed was a jar of Pygmy scales was in fact a jar of Wyvern scales, misplaced in his cupboard by a student, no doubt. Consequently he had spent the entire morning going from Hogsmead to Diagon Alley and finally to Knocturn Alley in search of this crucial ingredient. At that moment he passed 'Troika's Exotic Menagerie' and was struck by a brainwave. Turning on the spot and almost knocking over a passing hooded figure in the process, he strode inside.

The front door chimed as he opened the door (Though Severus could not see a bell). And glanced around as he moved slowly forward; it was dimly lit inside the shop and full of dark wooden floorboards, which creaked as he walked. '_Completely unnecessary and much too atmospheric for anyone with a sensible taste,_' he thought. Predictably there were lots of cages, which formed neat aisles around the shop and these cages were full of lots of different kinds of animals. However there wasn't as much noise as you would expect from a room full of animals, clearly the owner had put a muffling spell on all the cages, meaning that the shop wasn't completely silent by any means but it wasn't full of deafening noise so you couldn't even hear yourself think either. There were the usual Kneazles, Diamond-Encrusted Tortoises, Stink-eyed Newts , Crups and so forth, but they also had a large range of other creatures, which Severus was sure were illegal to sell to the public. He was just examining an Occamy (a 15 foot, two legged winged creature, with a serpentine body that stared at Severus with disinterested eyes,*) when the store owner emerged from the backroom.

"How may I help you, sir?" He asked with a calculating smile

'Mr Troika' it seemed was an elderly man, slightly hunched with age and who had a long, grey beard, almost reaching his chest. His hair was also grey and had been greased back and tied in a low ponytail with a black ribbon.

"I was wondering if you had by chance a pygmy dragon for sale? I am in need of one for potion ingredients."

"The scales, I presume?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid; we do not have any pygmy dragons in stock, sir."

Severus sighed in disappointment and went to turn away. Thinking whether he could simply buy the potion somewhere instead, despite the obviously lower standard then his own brew would have had.

Mr Troika cleared his throat "However, I may have a suitable substitute."

Severus continued to think about what his next course of action should be and not even bothering to look up from his thoughts replied "The potion quite specifically requires Pygmy scales, I'm afraid."

"That may be, but it so happens that I have a Lunio which may suffice…"

Severus paused and looked up, "I do not believe I have ever heard of a 'Lunio' before." He answered sceptically.

"They are also known as 'Forest Dwellers'"

"Ah, yes. I have heard of Forest Dwellers before. The Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts is said to have once had a village of Forest Dwellers there, hundreds of years ago."

Severus briefly went through all he knew of the race which was, admittedly, not much. As far as he could recall from when he studied them in Care of Magical Creatures, Forest Dwellers were shape shifters, very intelligent and also very protective of their homes and family.

"You could consider it an investment," Continued Mr Troika, "She can transform into many creatures for your potions and therefore save you many Galleons."

"How much are you asking?"

At this Mr Troika gave a slightly too wide a grin, "For her? 400 Galleons and 12 Sickles."

"That's extortionate." Replied Severus flatly.

"She is young and very talented at shifting. Most can only manage a little over 20 forms in their lifetime. She already has 18 forms and will only continue to improve with time."

Severus wasn't happy about the price, but knew that it was the best he would get for such a rare opportunity - and he was desperate, something Mr Troika knew as well. And as the shop keeper had guessed, he did have some potions he had always wished to brew that he couldn't due to the expensive and rare nature of the ingredients.

On the other hand, he had always disapproved of people owning Forest Dwellers, as they should have been classified as 'beings', like Centaurs and Merpeople. But they had slipped through the cracks, (much like House Elves) they were, after all, very useful to witches and wizards.

In any case, he reasoned with himself – I need the potion ingredient and I could be saving her from some uncouth wizard who wanted a children's plaything. At least he would treat her with respect or at least the same respect he gave anyone.

"I would like to confirm it can take the pygmy dragon form first."

"Certainly, sir." The owner replied with a pleased grin.

He led Severus over towards a cage at the back of the room. Inside was an Artic Fox, curled up and watching them approach with large, green eyes.

"Whatever form she takes, she always has the same green eyes. Rather noticeable when the form she is taking shouldn't have them. I believe that is how she was caught in the first place."

Severus leaned in closer and peered at the fox. The fox stared back, and both gave the other the impression of being closely examined.

"Lunio, could you please take your pygmy dragon form for Mr…" He glanced at Severus.

"Snape."

"For Mr Snape."

The fox glanced at Severus again and then obligingly shifted forms. Like the previous fox form it had the same green eyes. The pygmy dragon now standing before them had bronze scales and stood at around 35 cm in height, the tail flicking behind the body, like a cat's. The pygmy then reared up and two amber wings unfolded slightly only to snap back, to the sides of the body.

Mr Troika turned back to Severus.

"Satisfied, Sir?"

"Indeed. Could we settle the payment now?"

"Certainly."

He led Severus towards the counter.

"That will be 400 Galleons and 12 Sickles, sir."

Severus opened up his mokeskin pouch, pulled out the money and paid. Once Mr Troika had rung up the purchase on the cashier machine he bent down beneath the counter and pulled out a dark green collar, with runes inscribed in silver on the side.

"This collar," Mr Troika explained as he led the way back to Forest Dweller's cage "Will resize itself, according to whatever form she takes and you can anchor it yourself or to a building, allowing some freedom but also preventing escape. You can, of course, adjust the distance limiter as you see fit."

The Forest Dweller it appeared had been listening to Mr Troika as well and did not seem to like the idea at all. Consequently, Severus had to watch Mr Troika struggle to get the collar onto the creature, (who had taken its fox form again) for almost a whole minute before he decided to step in.

"I assure you," he said to the fox. "That I will not abuse the use of this collar, there is no point keeping a creature that is always trying to escape. It will merely be a precaution and I shall remove it as soon as it is feasible to do so. I give you my word on that."

The fox seemed to mull this over for a few seconds before bowing it's head to Severus and allowing Mr Troika to slip the collar on. Severus pulled out his wand and adjusted the collars distance limiter to two meters away from himself and said he would readjust it to a further distance once they got home.

Wizard and Artic Fox then left Knockturn Alley and headed up through Diagon Alley towards The Leaky Cauldron. Thankfully for Severus, the Alley was still student free. (The booklist wouldn't be sent out for another two weeks.) As he couldn't think of anything more damaging to his reputation then to be seen walking along with a pure white fox trotting by his side.

A few minutes later (much to Severus's relief) they made it to the pub without being seen by any gossiping teenagers.

They then headed towards the empty fireplace at the back of the pub and Severus reached into his pocket as they walked in between the tables and pulled out a small pinch of glittering floo powder. He then asked the fox if it would be alright if he carried her for the journey, as it was after all much safer that way. The fox then leapt into his arms and together they stepped into the grate. Severus dropped the powder and said in a low but clear voice:

"Spinner's End!"

There was a flash of light and both were spinning through the Wizarding Fireplace System.

*Occamy description can be found in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' by Newt Scamander

A/N: Forest Dwellers are my own creation so I decided to make my own description , in the style of an excerpt from 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' by Newt Scamander.

**Lunio **

**M.O.M. Classification: XXXX**

The Lunio, more commonly referred to as the 'Forest Dweller' are found in large forests all over Europe and the British Isles and is a most remarkable creature. Possibly very distantly related to Skin-Walkers, the Forest Dweller can change form at will, ranging from domestic non-magical creatures such as dogs and cats to (in rare cases) inherently magical creatures such as dragons or even unicorns.

Little is known as to why Forest Dwellers have such variations in shape shifting ability but it is speculated that it has something to do with the temperament of the Forest Dweller in question. A vey timid Forest Dweller, for example, would not be able to take the form of an aggressive creature such as a crocodile, and instead would have an easier time taking the form of small mammals and rodents. All Forest Dwellers however can take a human form and have near human-like intelligence, much the same as Centaurs and Merpeople (see pages 6 and 28).

The Forest Dwellers infamously live in well hidden and guarded villages or 'dwellings' deep in the depths of large forests. No wizard or witch now alive has visited a Forest Dweller village since 1786, when a visiting group of wizards were invited to a Forest Dweller village in Wales and abused this rare privilege by kidnaping eight Forest Dwellers with the intention of selling them at a Magical Menagerie. Though Forest Dwellers would appear to make charming pets due to their ability of changing forms it is unwise to try and capture one due to their high intelligence and general intolerance of all witches and wizards.

The popularity of having Forest Dwellers as pets has greatly declined since 1855 when a witch by the name of Alma Inkerman was killed as she tried to put an orange bobble hat and puce knitted sweater on her 'Siberian Tiger'. However there have been cases of well-established magic folk owning a Forest Dweller and not ending up dead if they take great care to treat and refer to the Forest Dweller in question as a companion instead of a pet or belonging. Therefore I have given the Forest Dweller the classification of **XXXX**, not because they are unduly aggressive but because they should be treated with respect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Introducing Sophie**

Once they had stopped spinning Severus stepped out of the fireplace and the fox jumped down onto the floor, looking around. Despite the cold disposition of Severus, his house was quite the opposite.

They appeared to be standing in a living room. Off to the right was a medium sized kitchen and dining room, visible through an open archway. The kitchen and living room had a lot of large windows looking out towards an enormous garden. In the distance there was a vegetable-cross-potions ingredient patch and a few fruit trees dotting the landscape. Just beyond the eastern fence line, a small woodland area was threatening to creep into the boundary of Severus' property.

The warm, mid-afternoon sun illuminated the living room. A large bookshelf overflowing with books dominated one wall, and two sofas arranged in an 'L' shape faced the fireplace, a book-laden coffee table filled the gap between. A very soft and squishy rug covered the wooden floor in the space between the two sofas and a wireless radio sat on a nearby cupboard. Overall it was a very comfortable and inviting room.

"Not what you thought it would be, I take it?"

The fox shook her head, and gave Severus a calculating look. After a moment she apparently reached a decision. The outline of the fox began to blur slightly in a way Severus was beginning to recognise.

Green eyes blinked, and then there was a teenage girl standing before him. Her head was about equal with Severus's chest.

"It's actually quite cosy." she replied, surprised.

Severus smirked and was a little shocked that she had transformed into her human form so soon. Of what little he knew of 'Lunio' habits, he would have thought she would have waited a few days at least before revealing her human appearance.

The girl had short, shaggy brown hair, which shared a resemblance with a bird's nest. Her eyes were large, lined with thick eyelashes and were the same green as before. She stood in a slouch, (in the usual tendency of teenagers) with one leg bent, whilst taking all the weight on the other. The green collar from Mr Troika rested just above the nape of a white t-shirt that had a picture of an inaccurate muggle dragon printed on it – and the word 'Smaug' in large letters beneath the image.

"Hi." she said holding out her hand, although there was a hint of wariness in her eyes. "I'm Sophie."

Severus reached forward and shook her hand.

"Severus Snape."

Sophie smiled, "Is it alright for me to call you Severus?"

"If it wasn't, I would have introduced myself by a different name."

"You may have been expecting to be called 'Master' or 'Sir'."

"That is true. You may call me 'Sir' if it makes you more comfortable. I have no desire to be called anyone's 'Master'." Severus paused.

"I feel it prudent to say now that I shall understand if you don't wish to become my familiar. In which case, I offer you the chance to leave. I urgently require some pygmy dragon scales, so I ask that you allow me the liberty of colleting some before you go." 

Sophie's eyes widened at this last sentence and she gave a small smile before saying, "You have no idea how much it means to me to be given this choice. You are the first wizard I have met to treat me with some respect." She paused, "I-I don't really have anywhere to go…now…so I wouldn't object to becoming your familiar."

Severus awkwardly cleared his throat. "Would you like a tour of the cottage?"

Sophie smiled and nodded. Severus seemed a bit uncomfortable for a moment before seeming to get control of himself.

"This is the living room and kitchen," Severus gestured to the left, "and through here is the library."

He moved towards the hallway on the right. "Along here is the door to my Potion's Laboratory, do not go inside without my permission. I have no wish to treat anyone for foolish fiddling."

"Noted." Replied Sophie, amused. Severus reached the end of the hall and a small winding, wooden staircase led to the upper level.

"Here we have the downstairs bathroom. Upstairs is my bedroom, another bathroom, and the two guest rooms." They had now reached the top of the stairs, "This one is often occupied in the summer by my godson. You may have the other one as your own." Said Severus, as he indicated to the oak door on the left, "Make sure it remains tidy."

"Of course, Sir." Severus nodded in approval, and there was an awkward moment where neither knew what to continue with.

"Do you prefer spending time as a human or..?" Severus asked curiously, voicing a question that had been on his mind. Sophie shrugged,

"I don't really mind. Depends on what I want to do at the time."

"Hm. Speaking of which, you can explore the garden as you wish, it is a fair size. However I have set the distance limiter so that you can't exit the grounds. I have muggle neighbours, and they wouldn't take kindly to seeing a dragon or even an artic fox for that matter."

"So I'm free to go wherever as long as it is within the gardens boundaries?"

"Except my potions laboratory, that is correct." Sophie nodded.

"I do have experience with non-magical people you know, we may have hidden from witches and wizards but we do interact with other races, including 'muggles' as you call them." She explained, as they returned to the living room, "So I do know how to act around them, without drawing suspicion."

"That is good, but I must insist on the boundaries I have placed." Sophie sighed but sat down on the sofa with no further complaint. Severus followed suit, on the opposite sofa.

"I do have something of importance to discuss with you, before acquiring some pygmy dragon scales, which I do need rather urgently. As you are probably aware, there is a war going on between wizards at this time. Between the 'Light' and the 'Dark."

"Yes, I did hear something about that at the Menagerie…?"

"They are fighting over a number of differences in opinion. The main one being however is what Wizards should do concerning muggles and muggleborns. Dark wizards wish to rule over muggles and have no respect for magical children born from them. The light side disagrees."

"Wizards are quite arrogant people." Sophie muttered to herself.

"Wizards are human and all humans can be cruel and naive, whether they think they are or not, to each other and to other species." A dark look had entered Severus eye as he said this and Sophie was given the impression that she was not alone at finding out how cruel wizards can be to others they deemed as beneath themselves.

"Why do they call themselves the 'dark' side and the 'light' side?"

"It depends on the sort of magic they use." Replied Severus, grateful for the change of subject. "The light side will not use 'dark magic' for any reason."

"I would have thought magic is magic," Disagreed Sophie, "Your intent determines the nature of the spell. The magic itself is not inherently one or the other…"

Severus was looking at her intently, so Sophie took this as permission to expand her point.

"I know about some spells from watching or listening to wizards at the menagerie. The 'levitation charm' for example, is considered simple and 'light'. But what if you levitated a person off a cliff? Or the Avada Kedavra, the killing curse? It is considered a 'dark' spell but what if it is used on livestock for meat. It is a painless, quick death – with no stress involved for the animal. Or even if it is used on a sick and dying person, it is a quick end to an otherwise slow and painful death. Is that wrong?"

Severus frowned. The conversation had veered off course to deeper waters that they didn't have time to navigate.

"You raise a good point; however most wizards and witches are too entrenched in their beliefs to change their view. But, I agree with you." He paused before continuing. "I play a large role in this upcoming war and I have to know about the capabilities of your mental defences."

Sophie's face blanked. "My what?"

"Can your mind be penetrated and your thoughts examined? If you are to remain with me, it is important that this not happen."

"I don't know. No one has ever tried to read my mind before."

"It's not _mind reading_," Severus' lips curled, "It is _Legilimency._" "Have you only ever used '_Legilimency' _on other wizards?" "I have also used it on muggles in the past." Severus dismissed. "Well, I'm not human. Even though I look like one now, that fact doesn't change. You might not be able to enter my mind, as it is so different to your own. In fact, I'm pretty sure it won't work." "Will trust me?" asked Severus seriously. Sophie was quiet for a moment before meeting Severus's dark eyes. "Yes." "Very well." Severus braced himself and readied his wand, "_Legilimens_!" Nothing happened. "That's convenient." Said Sophie, coolly. "Indeed. This brings me to another matter. In this war, I am in a crucial, dangerous and difficult-to-attain position. I put myself at this risk to aid the light." Sophie grinned, "Are you a spy?" Severus grimaced, resisting the urge to look around for listeners. "Yes, but I am not quite so obvious about it." He hissed, "With that in mind, as my familiar, there may be situations that arise where your ignorance could expose me." Severus was deadly serious now, his eyes focused on Sophie, intent in catching any hint of disloyalty. "I trust that this information will be held with the utmost discretion." There was a moment of hesitation before Sophie replied with a determined expression. "Of course, sir. No one shall ever learn of it from me." "I will understand if you don't wish to have anything to do with me. It is, after all, very dangerous to be living with a spy. If you want to go, I won't stop you. After I have the pygmy scales of course." Severus braced himself for her asking to leave._ 'Who would want to stay with me?' _He thought glumly. Sophie looked confident as she answered. "It looks like you need someone on your side. I'd be honoured to fill that occupation." At this Severus was both surprised and touched by her honesty, and it was refreshing. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone. Although, he now realised that his new familiar was a complete and utter Hufflepuff- but strangely enough, he didn't mind the fact at all. Trusting his gut instinct that he could trust her completely, Severus went on to explain his role as spy for the Order of the Phoenix, what the Order was and what his position as a Death Eater meant. Sophie listened with rapt attention and did not interrupt until he was finished. At the end of his tale, Sophie glanced at the clock on the wall and noted that it was now almost 5. "You needed some scales urgently I believe?" Severus almost smiled and gave a quick nod in reply. Together, they rose and walked towards his Potions Lab. It was the beginning of a close friendship.

A/N: I would just like to thank my friend, Reo9, who is not only is my beta reader, but has designed my cover art. I would also like thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed thus far! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Draco **

A week had passed since Sophie had arrived at Spinner's End. At first Severus had found it strange having someone else around the house, having been used to spend the majority of his time alone. Soon however he began to create a new routine.

The day would begin at 7; Severus would go down to the kitchen for coffee (his first among many). Conversation was not to be entertained before this ritual had taken place. Roused by the sound of the coffee brewing, Sophie would then emerge downstairs; she would help herself to orange juice. Neither ever felt like eating at such an early hour. By 8, Severus had had his third cup of coffee and could begin to function as a member of the human race again. He would then read the Daily Prophet and comment here and there on articles to Sophie who, as Severus found out, made an interesting conversationalist. Severus and Sophie would then have something to eat; wash and dress. Severus would then either go into the library or down to his Lab. Whenever Sophie wasn't joining him in the library or assisting him/ learning how to brew potions, she was in the garden.

Sophie became well acquainted with the garden during her first few days at Spinner's End. The cottage was surrounded by a large lawn that had lots of hedges and flowerbeds, forming interesting walks around the property. These features in particular made galloping in horse form and burrowing as a rabbit or niffler, a great way to spend the day. (Severus had wards around the perimeter preventing muggles from entering or seeing anything unusual in the garden) And aside from the Vegetable/Potions patch, there was also a large pond, full of Fresh water Plimpies and Magical Ducks. The ducks looked exactly the same as normal ducks but were far more intelligent and acted as 'watchdogs' for the property. Their usual task however mainly consisted of keeping Severus's apple trees safe from birds and other creatures that lived in the wood nearby.

On the eighth morning since she had arrived at Spinners End, Sophie was to be found playing tag with the ducks that took residence at the pond and, in her duck form herself, they flew and dived in large circles around the area. When the game had finished Sophie transformed back into her human form and went and lay down on the grass. And that was how Severus found her half an hour later, dripping wet and lying, sprawled on the ground.

"You seem to have had a good time." He commented dryly

"The mallard won." She replied tiredly, slightly muffled due to the fact that her face was pressed against the grass.

"The one over there?" he asked sitting down on the grass next to her and scowling at a large and very smug looking duck bobbing on the water.

Sophie, groaned and twisted onto her back, then half sat up to see where Severus was looking "Yep." And then flopped back down. "He's very fast."

Severus's lips twitched, almost into a smile at the antics of his familiar.

"I just had a floo call from Lucius" he went on conversationally

(Before arriving at Spinners End, Sophie hadn't known that this form of communication existed. And it had almost given her a heart attack, when she walked into the living room after thinking she'd heard something - and saw a face staring at her from the fire. She'd practically screamed for Severus, who had come running in, only to see a panicked Lunio and a startled Professor Dumbledore. In answer to Dumbledore's question about Sophie, Severus had briefly explained about his new familiar and ignoring all the 'twinkling' looks he was getting from the Headmaster steadfastly refused to say any more on the subject. Instead he inquired of the reason for their disturbance. It was apparently just an innocent call to make sure he was alright and not forgetting anything important like eating or sleeping. Before Dumbledore left their fireplace he sent a knowing smile to Sophie who had grinned back.)

"What did Malfoy want?" asked Sophie thinking about what Severus had told her about the Malfoy patriarch.

"He was asking permission for his son, my godson, to come and stay here for a few days." Severus replied coolly and watched his familiar for the reaction. As he expected she seemed nervous.

"And what will you tell…Draco? About me?"

"If you can get Draco on your side, it would make it much easier for you at Hogwarts." Severus answered carefully. He paused a moment before adding "Draco and I are quite close - outside of Hogwarts of course. This is a difficult time for him and I would like to reinforce the fact that I will always be honest with him."

Sophie sighed. "Then I have no objections to you telling him what I am." Guessing correctly that this was what Severus had been asking in a roundabout way. "But I won't stand for any degrading comments, from anyone." She added fiercely.

Severus nodded he hadn't expect any less from her… and knowing the students at Hogwarts she would receive plenty of 'comments', behind her back or otherwise. If she could get Draco on her side, the rest of Slytherin House would follow suit and she would find it easier to discover which students were thinking of joining the Dark Lord and report back to him.

"I'm sorry to have to do this too you but I need to leave the house for a bit, Fawkes just delivered a letter and I have to go to Hogwarts on an urgent business matter with the Headmaster. I will more than likely not be back before Draco arrives. Could you receive him for me and tell him I shall be back by dinner?"

"I guess I can do that for you"

"Very well" he said. "Draco will arrive in an hour." At that he got up and went indoors again.

Sure enough an hour later found Draco and Lucius entering the living room via the floo. Sophie had pulled on a jacket to hide her collar, but remained behind the library door in any case; she had a bad feeling about the tall blonde man who gazed around the room in ill-disguised distaste.

"What an eyesore. How Severus can live so close to muggles, I'll never know. But I suppose these stays will allow you to appreciate how other people must live within our society, Draco."

"Yes, father."

"I want you on your best behaviour and I'll see you again this time next week at home."

"Yes, sir."

At that Lucius turned and strode back into the fireplace and disappeared back to Malfoy Manner. As soon as he was gone Draco's face which had remained disinterested in his father's presence became a lot more open.

"Uncle Sev must be in his lab…" muttered Draco and went to grab his trunk

"Hi" said Sophie stepping out from behind the library door

Before she could blink Draco's wand was in his hand and pointing at her face. She put her hands up in an 'unarmed' gesture.

"Who are you? And where is Severus?" demand Draco

"I'm Sophie and Severus has had to go to Hogwarts for a staff meeting." Improvised Sophie

"And why are you here?" Pressed Draco

"I'm Severus's… Fa-ward. I'm staying with him for a while." Said Sophie quickly

"Oh." Draco lowered his wand "He didn't mention getting a ward."

"Well I think he's still getting used to having someone else around the place."

At this Draco laughed "Yeah, sometimes I think he forgets that I'm even here when I come over."

They shared a smile.

"Do you want help with your trunk? I'm in the room next to yours."

"No, I've got it thanks." Draco grabbed his trunk and began moving towards the stairs, Sophie followed him. "So," he continued "How long have you been here?"

"About a week. I'm glad someone else will be here, Sev doesn't like 'meaningless' conversations, as he calls them."

"Tell me about it! You ask him if he slept well and he gets all annoyed about being asked about his general wellbeing."

"So touchy."

By this point Draco had got his trunk to the foot of his bed and had begun to put his clothes in the wardrobe. "Did Uncle Sev say how long he would be?"

"A couple of hours, I guess." Sophie sat down cross legged on Draco's bed. "Something about a new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher."

"Ah. I take it Uncle Sev didn't get the position then?"

"Of course he won't."

"Shame, he'd be a good Defence teacher. How old are you by the way?"

"I'm 16."

"And do you go to Hogwarts? I haven't seen you around before..?"

"No, but I'll be going there with Severus this year."

"Oh. What house do suppose you will be sorted into?"

"Oh. Not sure…"

Draco didn't seem concerned

"Well no one really knows until they get there I suppose. I hope you'll be in Slytherin though." He smiled shyly.

Two hours later Severus returned to the house. Surprised to find Draco and Sophie in deep conversation in the Living room. Draco it appeared was talking to Sophie about Quidditch, who seemed very eager to give the game a go.

"Ah, Draco. I see you have met Sophie."

Severus noted that his familiar was wearing a jacket with a high collar – so that it hid her collar. He took that to mean that Draco did not yet know what Sophie was. _Great _he thought darkly.

He did not blame Sophie for not revealing herself straight away. She did still have some major trust issues regarding wizards. But it did mean that he would have to explain to Draco about the situation.

"Hi, Uncle Sev! How was the staff meeting?"

Without missing a beat Severus replied "Tedious as usual. Dumbledore has yet to find a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Will you get to take up the position then?" asked Draco

"No."

"Then what will they do?"

"Fudge will select someone from the ministry to take up the post and have them spy on Dumbledore, no doubt.."

"The Ministry can do that?" asked Sophie

"If the Headmaster can't find a suitable teacher, the Ministry can intervene."

"I hope it will be someone good this year." Muttered Draco

"Would you two like to assist me with some brewing?" asked Severus changing subjects abruptly

Draco and Sophie beamed at him in answer.  
-

A little while later, when the three were happily brewing and preparing ingredients. Severus sent Sophie out to the ingredients patch for some fresh Monkswood. Once she had gone Draco took the opportunity to say;

"Thanks for letting me stay Uncle Sev."

"You're welcome any time Draco." And Draco knew there was more meaning to those words then just an open invitation to the house.

But he simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sophie had sent him 'the look' before leaving and knew that she was ready for him to tell Draco the truth. He hoped Draco wouldn't say something to her afterwards that he would regret. Mainly because Sophie would kick him in the nuts if he did.

"Draco. You know I will always be honest with you."

"About most things, yes." He agreed

Severus smiled.

"I have never lied to you, Draco."

"Just neglect to inform." Draco frowned

"Only on private matters or things that do not concern you." Replied Severus sternly

Draco managed to look slightly abashed.

"Draco, about Sophie…"

"What about her?"

"She is my familiar."

"Your familiar!?"

"Sophie is a 'Lunio', Draco, or 'Forest Dweller'. I purchased her in Knockturn Alley when I was in need of some pygmy dragon scales last week."

"She isn't human?"

"Obviously."

"Why did she introduce herself to me as your ward?"

"She is, in a sense, my ward. But mainly because she has had bad experiences with wizards and was afraid if you knew what she was, you would treat her the same way. I leave it up to you if you do or do not live up to her expectations."

Draco still didn't seem convinced

"She will be accompanying me to Hogwarts." Added Severus

"What use will she be?" relied Draco scornfully, a bit hurt that he had been lied to

"I have been teaching her to brew and she is gifted at it, much like yourself. She can assist me with the first and second years, not only that but she can provide certain ingredients in endless supply. Always handy for a Potions Master."

"Why doesn't she like Wizards?" asked Draco confused, not liking muggles he could understand – but wizards?

"I think if you were kidnapped from your home, shoved in a cage and sold in a pet shop, you would be wary of magical folk too."

Draco didn't reply but seemed to be thinking about it so Severus let him be and they continued to brew in silence until Sophie returned. After a few minutes more Draco said;

"Not all wizards are bad you know." He was still looking down as said this, using his task of chopping newts as an excuse to not look up.

"I never thought all were, but the majority of wizards I have met have been horrible people. Severus being the first exception to that." Replied Sophie coolly

Another awkward moment of silence entailed

"What about me?" asked Draco

"Well." Sophie paused for a moment before adding with a smile "if you play a round of one on one in Quidditch with me… I guess you would be a close second…"

Draco grinned at her and glanced at Severus "Could we be excused Uncle Sev?"

Severus sighed and in a tone of amusement said "Well the potion needs to simmer for 6 hours, so I suppose so."

Both teenagers ran out of the room towards the garden. Severus smiled to himself and rose to follow them, glad that this had ended well. He was sure that he would be called upon to referee soon enough. Besides, the thought of Draco playing a one on one match with a dragon was too good a temptation to resist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Order of the Phoenix **

As was to be expected, Draco's face was priceless when his Quidditch opponent turned into a pygmy dragon, but he soon took it in his stride. They had decided that for the first match they would just use the Quaffle and not release the Bludgers (the Snitch is rarely used in one on one matches). And even though Severus didn't have any Quidditch hoops, he did manage to transfigure 6 large baskets and get them to float on either side of the grounds, at roughly the same height of the normal hoops. It was one of the most memorable summer afternoons any of them could remember and Severus actually laughed out loud when the ducks decided to gang up on Draco when Sophie was losing by a few points. The game ended with Draco winning, despite the ducks' best efforts and both were smiling as they flew back down to the ground, just in time to help Severus with dinner.

The two teenagers became very close during Draco's stay at Spinner's End. And Severus found the two of them frequently talking quietly up in their rooms or in the living room. Draco was teaching Sophie about the Wizarding World, how it operated and in particular all about Hogwarts. In return Sophie told him about the muggle world, though how she knew so much about it she didn't say. Draco at first had been disinterested in learning anything about muggles, but then Sophie managed to get Severus to buy a VCR player and a television (despite the occasional static it picked up whenever Severus did magic too close to it) and introduced Draco to the wonders of Walt Disney, Pixar and the Warner Brothers.

Draco had been completely bewildered and enchanted with this wondrous muggle invention and every night they watched a movie before retiring for bed. Severus would often join them for this, but would never admit that he actually enjoyed watching some boy called Andy's toys come to life, or evil butlers getting sent to Timbuktu by some rich lady's cats or even seeing two thieves getting beaten up by a ten year old who had booby trapped his house, because he was left Home Alone for Christmas by accident.( In fact those two criminals reminded Severus of some of the lower ranking Death Eaters.) Sophie and Draco also enjoyed watching the movies, but not quite as much as watching Severus trying not to smile.

Too soon the week was over and Draco had to go home, the house seemed emptier and too quiet without the blonde and Sophie moped around the house for most of the day. But a letter that arrived that afternoon for Severus soon put an end to that. – The letter was from none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Apparently the Ministry had finally appointed a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, (as Dumbledore hadn't been able to find one) and the chosen person was none other than a Ms Delores Jane Umbridge, the Undersecretary to Fudge himself. Dumbledore knew that her presence would cause trouble regarding communication in and out of Hogwarts for the Order, as she would no doubt begin going through the Owl Post and monitoring the Floo Network as soon as she could get away with it. That, Dumbledore thought, was where Sophie could come in.

Sophie, as Severus expected, was very excited at the prospect of becoming The Order's Messenger and filled with youthful ignorance thought of it as some great adventure. Severus talked to her about the dangers that she could face, such as being intercepted by Death Eaters or the Ministry, but Sophie was confident that she could handle them. Severus hadn't wanted her to be dragged any further into the war but knew that she was the most ideal person for the job (and that if Dumbledore had made up his mind on the matter it would be neigh impossible to change it), by being both unknown and unregistered within the ministry, Sophie would, at least, be protected for some time. Dumbledore asked Severus if he could bring Sophie with him to the next Order meeting, where he could introduce the idea, and Sophie, to the others. Reluctantly Severus sent his affirmative reply back within the hour.

Forrestdweller Forrestdweller Forrestdweller Forrestdweller Forrestdweller Forrestdweller Forrestd-

The next Order meeting was scheduled for the following Wednesday and Sophie was both excited and nervous about going to the 'top secret Headquarters'. It was arranged that she would stay out of the way until it was time to introduce her, towards the end of the meeting. In which case Severus would go and get her to join them. When Wednesday night finally arrived, Sophie transformed into her fox form and perched on Severus's shoulders while he apperated (This was an extremely unpleasant sensation for the Lunio). Severus, after checking Sophie was alright then stepped up onto the front steps and knocked on the door. Sophie quickly jumped down and transformed into her human form and stood nervously next to Severus. The door opened and a plump, red haired woman was standing in the doorway. She smiled as she saw the Potions Master.

"Ah, Severus. Good to see you, I hope you have been eating enough…" She faltered as she saw Sophie. "Who's this?"

"This is my ward, Sophie. Dumbledore asked that I bring her tonight."

"Will she be attending the meeting?"

"Only at the end."

"Well, then" She smiled warmly at Sophie, "You'd best come on in."

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes at the impudent matriarch.

"Call me Molly, Dear."

"It's nice to meet you… Molly." Said Sophie shyly "I'm Sophie."

"The other teenagers are just upstairs on the third floor, I'm sure you'll hear them. You can wait with them if you like until we're ready for you." At that Molly smiled reassuringly at her and walked away towards the kitchen, but her smile faltered as she went however- her mind occupied with the fear that another child was being brought into this mess. Severus raised his eyebrow at the retreating figure "Good luck with the Gryffindor's." he murmured and took off away after Molly.

Sophie glanced up at the stairs before swallowing and walking up towards the third floor. The house was horrible, she thought, so dark and dirty. It looked like it belonged in Knockturn Alley, rather than being the Light sides Headquarters. Getting a bit jumpy and nervous by all the creepy paintings Sophie turned back into an artic fox and hurried, silently up the stairs towards the muffled sounds of talking, which she assumed must be the other children that Severus had mentioned were staying here. Sophie felt quite sorry for them, spending their holidays in such a miserable place.

By then she had reached the third floor and turning back into a human, walked up towards the door that was slightly ajar and knocked. All the voices inside stopped and the door was opened by a tall red haired boy, about 17. He looked at her in surprise and said

"Who the hell are you?"

Taken aback by the slight brashness of the statement Sophie said "I'm Sophie, I was told to wait up here until I was called down to the meeting."

"You're allowed into the meeting?" asked an incredulous voice from inside the room and another boy, identical to the one who had opened the door appeared.

"Um, yeah."

"Excellent, you can tell us what happens! I'm Fred and this handsome bloke is George."

She shook hands with the twins, who had seized both of hers and shook them, arms crossing over each other. Sophie grinned, she couldn't help liking them.

"You'd best come on in then." Said George going into a mock bow and ushering her in with his hand. Sophie entered the room, which appeared to be a sitting room and had obviously been cleaned recently. "Sophie," said George (or was it Fred) "this is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny and… Ron." He said pointing them out individually. Two of the others were clearly related to the twins, and Molly as they also had flaming red hair. The other two had bushy brown hair and messy black hair. "Take a seat, take a seat!" said the other twin enthusiastically. So Sophie did, sitting cross legged on one of the armchairs.

"So…" said one of the twins "How come you're allowed into the meeting?"

"Well…"

"And how come your not in there now?" asked the other twin

Sophie glanced around the room, Severus didn't tell her what she could or could not reveal. But, these kids were living at the headquarters and must therefore know to keep whatever they heard secret.

"I'm going to be the Order's Messenger. I'll take messages in and out of Hogwarts."

"Why you?" asked Ginny

"Because the Ministry doesn't know who I am."

"Why is the Ministry important in this?" asked Ron incredulously

"Obviously the Ministry will be checking the owls in and out of Hogwarts, the Floo Network too I expect." Said Hermione before Sophie could answer

"But why you?" asked Ginny again "I mean, why doesn't the Ministry know who you are? And how does the order know about you?"

"The Ministry doesn't know who I am, because I'm not a witch."

"You're a muggle?" said Ron

"No, I'm not human. I'm Severus's familiar."

"SNAPE?!" chorused everyone in the room, except Hermione who had just noticed Sophie's collar – and looked outraged.

"That's barbaric!" she exclaimed, pointing at the collar

"Well, I don't particularly like being a familiar. But Sev is alright once you get to know him."

"But you're a thinking, and feeling person! You shouldn't be able to be… to be bought." Went on Hermione

"Well, the Ministry has allowed my kind to be sold at Menageries for centuries. That's why we don't like wizards or witches very much."

"What is you're…. kind?" asked Harry hesitantly

"I'm a Lunio. More commonly known as a…"

"Forest Dweller!" interrupted Hermione, looking excited. "I've read about Lunio's in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them! You're a shape-shifter!"

Sophie smiled and transformed into her fox form then back again.

"Yeah. Which is why Dumbledore asked Sev if I could be the Order's messenger now that the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher is a Ministry Employee and very loyal to this Fudge fellow. "

"Oh, no." groaned Ron "We won't learn anything useful this year then."

The others nodded in agreement. At that moment a Doe Patronus came through the door and looked Sophie before disappearing.

"I'd better go. Dumbledore must want to introduce me. I'll see you guys at Hogwarts I expect. Just don't tell anyone what I'm really doing there, obviously." And she ran out of the room.

"I think." Said Fred "That this year is going to be just as eventful as the last four!" Finished George. The other's all nodded in agreement – except Hermione who was busy thinking if she could add Lunio Rights to S.P.E.W.

Sophie, once out of the room transformed into her Sparrow Hawk form and dove from the third floor balcony to the entrance Hall before hovering and transforming back into her human form, in front of Severus.

"Any trouble?" he asked as they walked towards the Kitchen

"No, a bit 'Spanish Inquisition-ry' [A/N: Reference to Monty Python – look it up]but they all seemed quite nice."

"Don't let Draco hear you say that."

"I won't, for now. But I'll work on him."

"You can try…"

They both entered the Kitchen, and Sophie stood half hidden by Severus. The room was large, had a roaring fire at one end and a long dining table in the middle of the room. There were a lot of people sitting around it, all of them eyeing her; some with suspicion others with concern.

"Ah, Sophie. How nice to see you again." Said Dumbledore warmly, standing up to greet her

Sophie grinned at him "Evening, sir."

Severus conjured a chair for her, next to his vacated one and they both sat down at the table – Sophie leaning a bit closer to Sev then she would normally.

Dumbledore again addressed the room.

"As we are aware, the Ministry has provided a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher for this year and she will make communication between our Hogwarts Professors and other members rather difficult, as she will no doubt be watching the Floo and the Owls."

They were murmurs and nods at this. Dumbledore continued;

"This where our young friend Sophie shall come in. Sophie is a Lunio or animal shape shifter and Professor Snape's familiar. She has kindly agreed, at my request, to be a messenger for the Order once our other means of communication are no longer secure."

"How do we know we can trust her?" asked an old man, with a magical eye

"Yeah." Agreed a black haired, sunken eyed man who was leaning on the back legs of his chair. The 'she's Snape's familiar' was implied.

"Are you implying that I would betray you to the Ministry or too the Dark Lord?"

The man lent forward on his chair and the two front legs hit the ground as he stared at her. "I've only heard Death Eaters or supporters call him 'the Dark Lord'." He commented accusingly

"Well now you've heard me call him that as well. I have no interest in your Wizarding War, my only concern is for Severus and if it helps him keep safe for me to deliver letters and messages to the Order then that is what I shall do. I also have a few muggle friends and I don't support people who want to wipe my friend's races out of existence. Caphiche?" She glared at the man

"You have muggle friends?" asked the black haired man

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"No. I just didn't think a Lunio would mix with muggles."

"Well then you're wrong."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Sophie has my full confidence and I do not believe that she shall betray us in anyway."

Sophie smiled at him relieved and then stuck her tongue out at the black haired man, a few Order members chuckled. The black haired man glared, but faint amusement danced in his eyes.

"Excellent." Remarked Dumbledore "Now I think it would beneficial for Sophie to be introduced to the people she will be working with. You have already met Sirius…" Dumbledore indicated the sunken eyed man. "He will be in charge here and you can go through him to pick up or drop off any letters. I feel that a weekly visit should suffice once we can no longer use the owls. Now then, over here we have…"

"Filius Flitwick." Squeaked a very small man, who was sitting on a magically heightened chair. "It's lovely to meet you my dear. I'm the charms professor at Hogwarts." Sophie smiled at him politely "Nice to meet you Professor Flitwick"

"And here we have…"

"Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor " finished McGongall promptly. Sitting next to McGonagall was… "Professor Sprout, Herbology"

"We do have a member missing" Continued Dumbledore "Professor Hagrid is still out on a mission and will be late back. When he does arrive I shall be sure to introduce you. Hagrid is our Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Sophie didn't know quite what to say to this so smiled shyly at the people just introduced to her.

"Well that was my last order of business to discuss. Does anyone have anything else they wish to add?" asked Dumbledore looking around. No one appeared to, so the meeting was adjourned. The papers were then hastily packed away and many members stood up and left quickly. Molly or Mrs Weasley started preparing dinner – leek and potato soup and asked if Severus and Sophie would like to stay for dinner.

Severus was about to refuse out of habit – ( he was asked this at the end of every meeting) when he caught sight of his familiar. Sophie seemed very eager to remain a bit longer, so Severus steeled himself and answered "If it wouldn't be an inconvenience." Mrs Weasley looked delighted. Severus inwardly groaned – why did he put himself through this stuff. Dinner with Potter, the Weasley twins AND Black, someone was going to get cursed he just knew it.

Meanwhile, while Severus was brooding - Sophie was having a great time chatting to Mrs Weasley, (it just didn't seem right calling her Molly) and helping her prepare the soup and rolls. Sophie hadn't made soup before was fascinated watching how it was done, especially how it was done using magic! A few minutes later the other teenagers arrived and all could see their shock/ horror when they realised that they would be dining with Severus, but soon they too were helping set the table or talking with Sirius. In no time at all they were all sitting around the table. Severus found himself near Mr Weasley and their son Bill, which was fine with him. He wouldn't admit it but he rather liked the Weasley Patriarch and their son had always been a gifted brewer. Sophie meanwhile was next to George and a woman called Tonks at the other end of the table. She was having a ball, laughing at the twins jokes and ending up in a transforming contest with Tonks. Tonks would change her face to look like a kind of animal and Sophie had to guess what it was and change to match. It ended with Tonks resuming her normal face and Sophie turning into a pig, everyone who had seen burst into laughter – even Tonks. Who then threw a roll at Sophie's laughing head. Ice cream and strawberries followed the soup and then it was time for Sophie and Severus to go home. With a last "See you at Hogwarts!" they disappeared from the kitchen and left the house, before apperating back to Spinner's End.

Grimmauld Place was left in a jovial atmosphere and even Sirius admitted that he kind of liked Sophie – even if she did like the 'Greasy Bat'.


End file.
